User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/Mass Effect 3 - True Ending: Chapter 2
Chapter 1 ---- Garrus helped Tali’Zorah walk across the Normandy Hangar after the ramp was lifted and the ship few off. “We shouldn’t leave Shepard alone, he needs us.” Tali said. As she walked, her arm swung over the Turian’s shoulder, she winced from the pain. She was grabbing her side with her hand. It was the injury that she had sustained after nearly being killed by the Mako that was thrown at her. “Tali, I know how you feel. I didn’t want to leave him too, but he asked me to get you to safety and I will do just that.” Garrus said. The Quarian stopped, causing Garrus to stop as well. “We’ve already been there for Shepard, even when the others weren’t. We can abandon him now in his time of greatest need.” “Shepard cares for us as much as we care for him. He doesn’t want us to throw our lives away for him. If he thinks he can finish this alone then let’s trust in him. The Reapers don’t know what’s coming for them.” He replied. While he did want to be there fighting with the Commander, he was glad that he ordered the Normandy to pick them up. Tali was injured and needed medical attention, without it she would die on the battlefield. The last thing he wanted was to lose her. Tali sighed in disapproval, but allowed Garrus to carry her to the elevator that ascended to Deck 3 of the ship. There he dropped Tali off at the medical bay with Dr. Chakwas. “Take care of her doc.” “You can rest assured, Vakarian, she will be up and about in no time.” Chakwas said, getting Tali onto an examination table so she could look at her injuries. After dropping Tali off, Garrus headed to Deck 2. He wanted to the cockpit of the ship and joined Joker and EDI. “Joker, what’s the status.” Joker was silent, looking off to the side. “What’s wrong?” Garrus asked. EDI looked up at the Turian. “Admiral Anderson has ordered Hammer to retreat to the forward base. Harbinger dealt a fatal blow to the vanguard forces running to the Conduit.” Garrus clenched his fists. “What about the Commander?” He asked, thought he feared the answer. “He…he didn’t make it.” Joker replied, finally breaking his silence. “He took a blast from Harbinger’s laser.” He wiped his face before looking up at Garrus. The Turian felt great regret for leaving the Commander alone now. He remembered the shooting contest that he and Shepard had on the Citadel to remember their “last day alive”. He grunted. I didn’t think it was actually going to be the last day… “Joker, we have to go back. Shepard isn’t dead. We have to pull him out of the fire.” Joker looked away, hesitating. He wanted to turn back. “We are coming up on the distress call.” EDI interrupted. “Distress call?” Garrus asked. He looked out of the cockpit and saw two Destroyer-class Reapers ahead. “Lieutenant Commander Williams sent a distress signal asking for help on the west flank.” EDI replied. “A large number of Reaper forces was swarming from both the west flank were the Lieutenant Commander and her squad are and from the east flank, where Krogan forces are defending. However, two Destroyers showed up at the same time and she has requested assistance.” Garrus hesitated for a moment, thinking over the situation. He wanted greatly to head back to the Conduit and look for Shepard, but… “I’ll head down to pull her out of the fire.” Garrus volunteered. I owe you one, Shepard, for calling the Normandy to pick up Tali. I’ll rescue Ashley for you. You can count on it. “I will head there with you.” EDI stated. “Joker, you take sole control of the ship from here.” “Right.” He nodded, pushing aside his concerns for Shepard. They had four other friends that now needed their help. EDI got up from her seat in the cockpit and joined Garrus on the elevator down to the hangar, where she armed herself. Garrus pulled out his sniper from his back and as soon as the hangar doors opened, he and EDI stepped out and into the battle. Category:Blog posts